


Orphaned

by Kixxar



Series: In the Valley of Peace [4]
Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt, Orphan - Freeform, Please Don't Hurt Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kixxar/pseuds/Kixxar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tigress once lived at the Bau Gu Orphanage, but how did she get there and where did she come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphaned

\- Orphaned -

Even in the heart of winter, the lush jungles were warm and comforting. It was a clear sunny day and Father Tiger was teaching his one-year-old daughter how to pounce under the watchful eye of his elegant wife, Mother Tigress. He had great pride to see that his little kitten has already shown talent in the combative arts. Many of their pouncing lessons turned into play congested with laughter, but Father Tiger froze when he heard something not too far away from where they stood.

"Mother, I think it's time we go home," He said in a low growl. She picked up her kitten.

"What do you think it is husband?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to wait to find out." The fur on the back of his neck stood up as he ushered his wife and daughter back to the safety of their den. The sound grew louder as they reached their den and both could hear distinct growling closing in behind them.

Tiger bolted the door behind them and turned to his wife. She had her daughter clutched in her paws but she looked ready for a fight.

"No Mother, you must leave," He said, knowing full well she would be ready for anything. They could hear howls and pounding at their front door; the raiders were doing all they could to get inside.

"What!? You can't be serious Father!" Mother cried.

"You must get our kitten to safety. No matter what, Mother, get our kitten to safety." She could see the desperate plea for her to listen in his eyes. She kissed him, took her kitten in her jaws by the scruff of her neck and bolted out the back door.

Behind her she could hear the door cave in and her husband's guttural roar clash with the battle cry of their invaders. She sped through the jungle and into the ice-bitten mountains. Frozen tears stung her eyes when she heard howls behind her, knowing that her beloved husband had fallen. But she didn't stop to look back, she couldn't, not even to feed her crying kitten lest their hunters catch them.

It felt like she ran for days through icy winds and snow; but she did not stop. A slight flood of relief washed over when she found herself overlooking the moonlit Valley of Peace. Marauders and bandits feared this valley, despite its name and nature, due to the fact that the greatest Kung Fu Masters constantly overlooked the valley. She bounded over the river, temporarily throwing off her scent, and soon found herself behind a large round building.

Instead of knocking at the back door, Mother Tigress stopped in front of a large pile of hay by the door and hid her daughter deep within the hay. After one last nuzzle and purr, Mother Tigress doubled back over the river and plunged deep into the frozen mountain terrain, the jeering howls of her pursuers closing in fast behind her.

Morning came and the cook of the Bau Gu Orphanage walked out the back doors to gather more firewood for the day meals. He stopped when he noticed the haystack quivering. He dug into the hay and was shocked to find a shivering mewling tigress snug deep inside the haystack.

**Author's Note:**

> Another snippet in the short series. Please don't hurt me.  
> Unoriginal names are unoriginal.
> 
> All respected rights and characters belong to Dreamworks.


End file.
